Book of Love
by redskiez
Summary: Deidara offers to continue the events of last night, but without liquid courage, it's hard to keep his nerves at bay.


The crickets' constant calls become more apparent when he stomps out the fire, the crackling of flames ceasing to be and the only thing that remains of their little campfire are little specks of embers that float into the sky, fluttering aimlessly until they cool into nothing but ash.

Tobi kicks at the sticks he had gathered to ensure the fire is completely dead before he turns back to where Deidara is, leaning up against a tree.

He sits by his senpai, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees.

Deidara glances at him – a subtle movement that he'd never notice if he wasn't paying attention – and after he takes a swig from his water bottle, he hands it over to him.

Tobi shakes his head, politely declining the offer.

Deidara shrugs and puts the cap back on, placing the bottle back into one of his hidden pockets in his cloak.

"Did you like the rabbit, senpai?" Tobi finds himself asking.

"Sure," Deidara says.

"Sure?" Tobi questions.

"Yes," Deidara nods. He leans forward and stares right at the eyehole of his mask. "What are you hiding under there, yeah?"

"I already told senpai that you can't know yet," Tobi shakes his head.

"So you're going to act like last night didn't happen, hm?"

Tobi shifts.

Deidara senses his unease and a manic grin forms on his face.

"Do I need to remind you?"

"You were drunk."

"Well, I seem to be able to recall every single detail," Deidara says, "so I wasn't _that_ drunk."

Obito scoffs.

"You were still drunk," Tobi says.

"I see," Deidara says with a strange sage-like tone. "You're trying to justify my actions, hm? You think whatever _this_ is between us; it is just driven by alcohol?"

"It is," Tobi says.

"It's not," Deidara says.

Tobi opens his mouth to retort – something that Tobi can do naturally now, without Obito giving any effort – but his words die in his mouth when he realizes Deidara has moved.

He seems to have frozen into place as he watches Deidara climb on to his lap. He doesn't even register anything until he can feel Deidara's strong thighs pressing up against his waist, to the point where he _swears_ he can feel Deidara's knees dig into the soft soil he's sitting on.

"Tell me," Deidara says, hands on his shoulder. "Look at me dead in the eyes and tell me that it was just a delusion caused by alcohol, hm. Tell me that you weren't hard because of desire and that it was just your body reacting _appropriately_ to stimulation, yeah."

Tobi's words are caught in his throat because when Deidara speaks the last sentence, he moves his hips and grinds his ass against his crotch. He sputters.

"Knew it," Deidara says with a toothy grin.

Tobi reaches out and places his gloved hands on Deidara's hips, digging his fingers in but he barely makes a dent through all the layers of fabric between them. He decides that he hates clothes all of a sudden.

"See?" Deidara says, suddenly sounding a lot more breathless than he was a moment ago. "Just admit that I am right, yeah."

Deidara leans forward and Obito's gaze flickers back up, finding himself staring right into Deidara's eyes. He leans to meet Deidara half-way and neither of them winces when Deidara's forehead protector collides against the hard material of Tobi's mask.

"I'll ask you again," Deidara says in a hushed voice. "What are you hiding underneath this, hm?"

"A face," Tobi echoes what he had said the night before.

"What kind of face, hm?" Deidara asks.

"A kind of face that you'd never get to see," Tobi pauses for a heartbeat before continuing, "with your eyes."

"What else would I use to see it with, hm?"

"What else do you think, _senpai_?"

Tobi reaches up and slides his thumbs underneath the fabric band of Deidara's forehead protector. He gives it a gentle tug and it comes loose after a third try, strands of Deidara's golden hair move like water to ease the way as he moves it down to cover Deidara's eyes.

Obito feels something well up in his chest. The amount of trust Deidara has in him, especially now that he's sober, is almost idiotic. He'd make fun of him if he isn't so overwhelmed too.

Groping around blindly, Deidara manages to find the edge of Tobi's mask and he tugs upward – a little too roughly – and it comes off. Obito feels stupid because he also has an idiotic amount of trust in Deidara.

He has no idea when that happened and he's terrified.

Deidara's lithe fingers glide over every inch of his face. Obito has to close his eyes on several occasions when Deidara unknowingly runs over them, lest he pokes them out – he tried it before, it's not that fun.

He's also immensely grateful that Deidara is refraining from letting his mouths bite.

He feels Deidara trace every single scar on the right side of his face, running through them twice each until he reaches the smallest one that cuts through his lips.

When Deidara reaches it, he seems to take his time with it.

His thumb runs over his lips several times, repeatedly caressing the scar.

He feels the subtle way Deidara begins to move. His hips slide closer to his and Deidara only stops when they're interlocked in the most intimate way without it being sexual. They're so close that their chests are flush against each other's and Obito can feel every single breath Deidara takes – which means Deidara can feel every single breath he takes, too.

He's scared.

Deidara begins to lean forward, no longer just satisfied with touching his face with his hands, no matter how skilled he is at sensing with them – a perk of being a sculptor.

He feels his breathing quickening with every second as Deidara comes closer and closer, like a soundtrack of a horror movie that just swells with each passing moment, warning the audience that something is building up.

He feels so crowded and his chest so full. There's a tingling at the tip of his fingers that radiate through the rest of his body. He can't seem to remember how to breathe.

Tobi trembles when Deidara leans even closer, every breath of his a ghost of wind on his skin.

Deidara stops just mere centimeters away from him. He slides his right hand from his chin to his chest, squeezing it between their torsos and pressing it right against Obito's hammering heart.

"You're nervous, yeah?" Deidara whispers. Obito can feel every word he's saying with his skin.

"No one's been this close," Tobi admits.

"Yeah," Deidara says. "Me too."

With that, he closes the final distance and their lips connect. It's an awkward kiss – neither of them knows what to do. They sit there, lips pressed up against each other. Tobi would call it a frozen kiss if it's not for the fact that Deidara is beginning to warm up in his embrace.

Something snaps within Tobi and he moves his arms, sliding them around Deidara's head and drawing him closer to him, deepening their kiss. He experiments and begins to move his lips, mouthing against Deidara's.

Their movements are slow and stuttering, unfamiliar with moving against someone. It takes them a while to find a rhythm within each other and when they do, they can't seem to get enough of each other.

They only part to sate the burning of their lungs. Tobi licks his lips to savor the last of the kiss.

"See?" Deidara says, sounding just as out of breath as Tobi feels.

Tobi doesn't know what Deidara wants him to see, but he nods either way.

"Yeah," he says, feeling strangely hot against the cool night air.

"Good," Deidara responds and then he dives back down again, pressing his lips against Tobi again and swallowing whatever he wanted to say.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Beta'd by AO3 user Dani_ATN (was Kate_Black14).

Anonymous said:  
First kiss ever for Tobi 😚and he's nervous😱😱😨🙊. 💕

I'm not sure if I managed to properly depict Tobi's nervousness but I hope I managed to do some justice. It's not the greatest piece but then again, what can you expect when the only time I can write is at work? Thanks for adding all those emojis in the ask, anon. They won't show up here.

Edit: wait, it seems to be showing up on my end on FFN (they definitely won't show up on AO3), that's quite interesting. Well, it seems like you can enjoy your emojis after all, anon.

This is dedicated to the anon that sent me the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it, anon!

Hit me up on Tumblr (redskiez dot net) if you have a request. I'm always accepting prompts.

If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a review telling me why and which parts! I cannot stress the importance of reviews enough. It's extremely hard to remain passionate and continue writing if I get lukewarm (and even cold) responses to something I put so much work in. Please speak up and let me know that there's _someone_ there.


End file.
